I Beat My Meat
I Beat My Meat is a song by American rapper Ugly God. Lyrics Yung Ugly God get at me on my social media Facebook.com/ImRealUgly YouTube ImRealUgly Kik, Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter Everything ImRealUgly Except my phone number If I could I would but it ain't cause I can't, n***a gang Bitch I beat my meat Give a fuck 'bout what you think I nut all up in my sheets Bitch my swag is so complete Get a yellow bone naked Ugly God gon' lick her feet And I'm always getting pussy But I'm still gon' beat my meat I beat my meat, I beat my meat I beat my meat, I beat my meat I beat my meat, I beat my meat Hoes on my dick, and they all want a piece Bitch I beat my meat I go ham, I eat ass, I'm never starving, God damn I beat my meat, turn me up, that's my jam I could fuck Beyoncé but I'd rather use my hand, damn Bitch I beat my meat I take my dick out on a date I nut all up in my face, tryna' save the human race Yo' bitch wanna beat my meat but I told her just let me do it Don't upload no twerk video, I'm just gon' beat my meat to it I make it look easy Young Ugly God finesse the porn up on your TV I got your girl dripping out her panties like Fiji Lotion in my hands, so my palms a little greasy Young Ugly God split her legs like a kiwi I took that n***a bitch so now he wants a peace treaty Bitch I got that bitch, but her boyfriend don't believe me Until I power up on that booty like Luigi Bitch I beat my meat Give a fuck 'bout what you think I nut all up in my sheets Bitch my swag is so complete Get a yellow bone naked Ugly God gon' lick her feet And I'm always getting pussy But I'm still gon' beat my meat I beat my meat, I beat my meat I beat my meat, I beat my meat I beat my meat, I beat my meat Hoes on my dick, and they all want a piece Bitch I beat my meat I cock my penis back just like a 2020 rifle Wake up, eat, beat my meat, n***a that's my cycle N***as mad cause they bitch awaited my arrival Hoes on my dick cause I'm the booty gang disciple Bitch I do the most, but that's to keep up with my title Bitch I got your bitch her number on my speed dial This is the beginning Ugly God is in his primal Ugly God dick came long like the Eiffel Bitch I'm not gon' stop until my music going viral Ugly God bitch, booty thicker than the Bible Lotion in my pocket, but that's only for survival I beat my meat severely, like my penis is my rival Bitch I beat my meat Give a fuck 'bout what you think I nut all up in my sheets Bitch my swag is so complete Get a yellow bone naked Ugly God gon' lick her feet And I'm always getting pussy But I'm still gon' beat my meat I beat my meat, I beat my meat I beat my meat, I beat my meat I beat my meat, I beat my meat Hoes on my dick, and they all want a piece Bitch I beat my meat Why It Sucks # The lyrics are laughably bad, just revolving around Ugly God's masturbating # His voice gets very annoying when he starts rapping high pitched # The bars are laughably bad (ex. "I cock my penis back just like a 2020 rifle") # Product placement for Facebook, YouTube, Kik, Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter and Fiji. # Speaking of product placement, does that remind you of another horrible rapper? Only Redeeming Quality # The beat is decent, but not enough to save the song Audio Ugly God - I beat my meat Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Ugly God Songs Category:Overly Sexual Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:2015 Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Annoying Songs Category:Dirty Rap Songs Category:Songs without Music Videos Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement